1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to an amusement game. More particularly, it relates to a game that provides a math drill in a form that children enjoy so that they learn while playing.
2. Description of the prior Art
Games where metal or plastic balls are contained within a flat-bottomed container with a transparent cover are well known. Typically, a plurality of ball-receiving wells are formed in the flat bottom wall of the device in a predetermined pattern, and the object of the game is to tilt the device to make the balls roll into the various wells. The difficulty in these games arises from the fact that tilting the device in one direction to encourage a ball to roll into a well may cause a ball that was previously successfully rolled into a well to dislodge therefrom.
These well known games teach motor skills and as such have utility. However, math tests scores in the U.S. decline every year relative to the scores of children in other countries because children in this country are apparently not receiving as much practice in basic math skills as those in other countries. Unfortunately, children view math drills as boring, and would prefer to spend their time in play than in drills.
What is needed, then, is a game device that children will enjoy playing with but which provides a math drill rather than a lesson in motor skills.
However, in view of the prior art at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in the field of game devices how such a game device could be provided.